Talk:Adult Humor
Explanations Better explanation of "Love a duck" "Before Nigel gets Dory and Marlin out of Gerald's mouth, he exclaims "Love a Duck," a possible reference to a sexy girl bird." Surely this would be a reference to the phrase/exclamation "F*** a duck"? Bald pig cool (talk) 22:35, April 17, 2014 (UTC) : Maybe, but I have censored that "f" word you had put because I don't feel of having swear words on this wiki. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:43, April 20, 2014 (UTC) : In British English, "love a duck" has for decades been a (non-sexual) expression of surprise. — RobertATfm (talk) 08:22, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Rataoullie: Messing with the ringmaster's daughter meaning "making "love". DevilGirl556 (talk) 23:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Mater Private Eye One recent addition, which was reverted, claims that "Big D" in this short could stand for "Big Dick". I think this is plausible for the context, because "dick" can be slang for "private detective"; so if this one is true, it's a triple entendre. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) : I see, but I think there isn't really any evidence that the D stands for that. It could perhaps make sense if Big D was a private eye, but he isn't. And also, it is very possible the D stands for "Dusenberg" since he resembles one, and this would be in my opinion a more plausible explanation (many'' Cars'' characters being named after their make and model).Gray Catbird (talk) 19:22, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Listen up, people!!! Mater would NEVER have sex with anyone outside of his spiritual marriage, including Carmen!!! Carmen was a prostitute and she was wooing him for sex only and Mater was too innocent to understand what she wanted and he soon got scared of her. Also, when Mater said in Heavy Metal Mater, "Don't forget to tip the waitresses!" He was probably referring to tell the other customers to pay the waitressses for their meals. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WANTING TO HAVE SEX WITH THE WAITRESSSES BECAUSE HES'S NOT A PLAYER OR A PERVERT. He's only extremely loyal and faithful to Holley and would never cheat on her. He's far from being a cheater, a ladies man and a player. STOP BEING PERVERTS PEOPLE! Defining "adult" There's several scenes/quotations listed on this page that I believe would not meet the normal criteria for "adult" humor. The criteria that I would use to define "adult humor" as inserted by Pixar would be: #Any double entendre or subtle, hidden or silent references, that when taken in context of the scene, relates to: #*Sexual acts, genitalia or sexual arousal. #*Intoxication and/or illegal drugs #*Extreme violence and/or death #*Bodily functions commonly accepted as indecent; toilet humor. #Any subtle, hidden or silent reference that while not explicit or indecent, contains content that would likely go overlooked by a child. Given that, I don't feel that the following would meet this definition: Cars *''During the first time McQueen had to fix the main street road and after Red the firetruck ignored him, McQueen got upset and said, "I shouldn't have to put up with this. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics." Then Mater got confused and asked, "You hurt your what?" Mater probably was referring to Lightning's crotch. Because when Mater usually says "what" at the end or middle of asking a question, he usually is referring to poop, pee or private parts. '' **I don't see anything contextually that would lead most people to think this. Mater doesn't exactly have the most developed vocabulary, and likely got confused with a word such as "aerodynamics". There's nothing in the context of the scene that suggests that Mater is implying anything. His facial expression is one of confusion, not one of laughter/amusement as is the case in the "I have gas" scene in the courtroom. None of the larger words in Lightning's statement are commonly confused for anything indecent or explicit. *'' "That race was a pisser!" - Rusty Car. 'However, it could refer to the US slang for something special or outstanding. '' **It's likely that the term "pisser" is being used as a synonym for: ***Special or outstanding (US slang) ***Dissapointing or frustrating situation or event (UKh slang) **It's very plausible that the car was referring to the race as special, given the 3-way tie, or as a dissapointment, if they were hoping to see one of Lightning, The King or Chick win rather than tie. *''When the Radiator Springs residents cruise around the town, Lizzie tells McQueen that Stanley "was a persistent little b***** for a two-cylinder." '' **The term that Lizzie uses is "bugger". While "bugger" can be used as a substitute for profanity, it can also be used as a standalone term with no profane connotations. It can be used synonymously with "whippersnapper", which is likely the way Lizzie used it when describing her late husband. Toy Story 3 *''When Buzz sneaks into the vending machine, he finds the Sunnyside Toys playing poker with a See 'n Say, batteries, checkers and Monopoly money, and Stretch wins. '' **I don't think most people would consider playing cards as overtly "adult", nor is it a concept that is foreign to most children. Yes, technically it could be considered gambling, which is illegal in some locations, but it is far from a violent or taboo crime. Twinboston (talk) 20:00, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's not really a "kids" game. DevilGirl556 (talk) 04:08, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Obfuscating "crappy" I'm not sure doing this is a good move. The problem is that obfuscating any word can make it difficult to discern what the original was. There is also the point that "crap" is an extremely mild cuss word; it wasn't originally a cuss word at all, but comes from the Dutch krappe "the residue remaining from the rendering-down of fat" (which is very mild indeed in comparison to some other words which we have adopted from Dutch). It only attained its present significance as a result of association with Victorian plumbers' merchant Thomas Crapper. — RobertATfm (talk) 20:44, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Removal of fart/poop/etc. jokes How is any of that "adult humor"? It's not exactly adult, most kids would probably understand it anyway. --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 19:05, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :I totally agree and started removing some of these. On the contrary, to me poop/urinate/fart jokes are juvenile, not adult humor. --Jeff (talk) 13:30, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Darjeeling I have just now (for at least the second time) reverted a bit of erroneous speculation claiming that "Darjeeling is alcoholic tea". It isn't; Darjeeling is just the regional tea grown in the Indian town of the same name. People should get their facts straight before editing, it would save their edits having to be reverted. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:47, April 11, 2016 (UTC) In view of the fact (see the main talk page) that synchronisation of articles between this wiki and the Disney Wiki (instead of allowing each to develop naturally, which is what should happen) is a long-standing problem, I suspect this explains why the "Darjeeling is alcoholic tea" nonsense keeps re-appearing here; I suspect that a page on the Disney Wiki says this, so people keep copying this false information back here, despite the fact that (by their very natures) open wikis cannot be valid reference sources. — RobertATfm (talk) 05:31, May 3, 2016 (UTC) In any case, in the tea-party scene Buzz isn't drunk; he is concussed from his bad fall shortly before, hence is acting as if "drunk". This is one reason why we have doctors; there is far more to medical diagnosis than just noting the superficial symptoms and ticking off a series of check boxes. I myself was once mistaken for "drunk" when I was actually extremely tired. — RobertATfm (talk) 04:29, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Cars 3 TV commercial When Mack is sleeping under a bridge and Lightning McQueen is watching TV inside of his trailer, McQueen changes to a channel that shows 2 cars kissing; the narrator says "Autos over 100,000 miles also reported trouble sleeping", implying that this is a commercial for a type of medicine, probably Viagra. Does this count as adult humor? --Emperor Nathan (talk) 18:08, January 22, 2019 (UTC)